ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Harumi
Princess Harumi (also known as the Quiet One, Rumi, and the Jade Princess) was the Princess of Ninjago and the leader, later second-in-command of the Sons of Garmadon. After losing her birth parents during the rampage of The Great Devourer, Harumi was adopted by the Emperor and Empress of Ninjago. For years, she sought vengeance against the Ninja for allowing her parents' deaths, and she admired Lord Garmadon, who killed The Great Devourer himself. The Ninja began to safeguard Harumi and the Royal Palace when the Sons of Garmadon rose to prominence in the city. After the palace was destroyed and the Royal Family was killed, Harumi joined the Ninja and was protected by Lloyd Garmadon, who she faked a close relationship with. After sabotaging the Ninjas' plans, she and her true allies managed to claim all three Oni Masks. Harumi revealed her true intentions to Lloyd, after which she used the masks to resurrect Garmadon as a soulless reincarnation of his former self. Harumi was subsequently arrested, but the resurrected Garmadon freed her from prison. Harumi watched as Garmadon fought and defeated Lloyd in Kryptarium Prison, after which she and her allies wreaked havoc on Ninjago City with the Colossi. She tried pursuing Lloyd and a young Wu, who was presumably killed with the original Ninja after Destiny's Bounty was destroyed. Harumi served Garmadon as he ruled Ninjago, often running missions for him. She was most likely killed in the battle for control over Garmadon's Colossi between Skylor and Garmadon himself. History Early life Harumi was once a happy young girl and a fan of the Ninja, until the day of the Great Devourer's rampage through Ninjago City. Seeing too many people by the elevator, she and her parents tried the stairwell, only to discover it was gone. As the people who managed to get in the elevator prepared to leave, Harumi's Father convinced them to take Harumi while her mother held her hand and promised they would meet her outside to sooth her before the elevator's doors closed, allowing Harumi to get out of the building in time with only a broken arm and a damaged family photo of her with her parents. She was traumatically quiet after that and ignored any questions the paramedics asked her, leading the female paramedic to calling her "the Quiet One." Sometime after her parents died, she was adopted by the Royal Family and became the princess of Ninjago and grew up with all the riches, splendor and privileges of royalty in Ninjago. As she grew up Harumi had to spend most of her time in the palace, which gave her time to explore it and make alterations. Although the Emperor and Empress loved her as if she was their own child, she never saw them as her parents and sought to overthrow them in time, but kept this hidden behind a loving façade. She was inspired hearing that Lord Garmadon was the one who defeated the Great Devourer and saved Ninjago. Harumi harbored great disdain for the Ninja for failing the city, especially Lloyd once she learned that it was him who released the Serpentine, who released the Great Devourer. At some point through the years, she secretly founded the Sons of Garmadon and took on the childhood alias of the "Quiet One" as their leader. Sons of Garmadon The Mask of Deception Harumi is present with her parents, the Emperor and Empress of Ninjago, as they greet Ninjago before the presumed attack goes off and she is saved by Lloyd. It turns out it was simply nothing; just some firecrackers going off. However, the family is grateful for the rescue and invite the Ninja to stay in the Palace. That night, she formally meets the Ninja and details her thoughts of them with them accepting her praise, and Harumi even delights a former cynical Nya when she voices that she wanted to be like her after she became a great master. Her parents soon speak to them, and it is revealed that Harumi was adopted and taken in by them, though they insist they are family. The Jade Princess Later on, Harumi sneaks out of her room but she is spotted by Lloyd, who mistakes her as a kidnapper due to her hoodie and bag. However, after capturing her, he learns the truth and is told by an amused Harumi that sometimes she sneaks out to give food to those less fortunate. She offers him the chance to join her and he accepts, with Harumi disguising him to avoid suspicion. The two go into the night and talk, with Harumi telling him to call her "Rumi." Lloyd and Harumi were then discovered by Hutchins who then brings her back to the palace. The next morning, Harumi is then told off by her parents for sneaking out. She apologizes and runs away, crying. During the attack on the Palace, she is trapped under burning rumble in her bedroom, but she is saved by Zane. Harumi escapes the burning Palace with Lloyd and the Mask of Deception moments before it explodes. She and Lloyd are then chased by Ultra Violet and her thugs, and while Ultra Violet manages to get the Mask of Deception, she and Lloyd escape on the Destiny's Bounty. When Harumi is told by Nya that her parents and Hutchins were killed in the Palace fire, she seems devastated, saying, "Once again, I am . . . alone." Lloyd invites Harumi to stay with him and the Ninja, and Kai and Lloyd promise her that they will find out who was responsible for the deaths of her adoptive parents and Hutchins. The Oni and the Dragon Harumi adjusts to life on the Destiny's Bounty. While on the Bounty, she takes out a photograph of her as a child with her deceased biological parents, as well as one with the Royal family. Later, the Ninja go out to chase Mr. E. She tries to go with them but is told by Lloyd and Nya to stay on the Bounty with P.I.X.A.L. to keep her from getting captured by the Sons of Garmadon. Snake Jaguar Harumi is helping Nya build a bike for Zane until she hands Nya the wrong tool; then she goes to make herself useful. Offscreen, she then informs Ultra Violet that Zane is going undercover as Snake Jaguar. She can be seen upstairs on the Bounty next to Nya when she is talking to Zane. Dead Man's Squall Mr. E sends Harumi an encrypted transmission saying "The trap has been set." Harumi is seen standing over Zane with the rest of the Ninja while he is being repaired. Later on she is seen singing a lullaby to the baby, which helps him fall asleep. Shortly after she almost kisses Lloyd but he gets nervous and backs away before running off. Later on, she is seen defending the ship with the Ninja from the Quiet One, who corrupted Samurai X, who is revealed to actually be P.I.X.A.L., until she gets captured by the Quiet One. Lloyd tries to save her, but both end up falling out of the sky. They both survive the fall and land on an island. She is later seen using the map to the Mask of Hatred as a sling for Lloyd’s arm, as he had been injured in the fall. She and Lloyd, having been separated from the rest of the Ninja, then start off to find the hiding place of the Oni Mask of Hatred. The Quiet One Harumi is seen to be running away from the green monster and hides with Lloyd. Then, they came out of their hiding spot and they headed to Strangler's Path. Later on, she chased a Strangle Weed that pulled Lloyd towards a tree and she threw Lloyd's sword at it. She ran towards Lloyd and she got asked by him about how did she threw a sword like that. She answered, "I got lucky, I guess." She immediately kisses Lloyd to make him stop asking her serious questions. Lloyd gives Harumi back his sword and she gives him the map to the Oni Mask of Hatred to look at normally since the attack had fixed Lloyd's arm. Harumi asks Lloyd about his arm as they continued to walk. She continues to cut some vines that get in their way until she discovered a Sons of Garmadon insignia on an abandoned boat. Harumi and Lloyd enter the boat and find another map. Harumi starts the boat's engine and she was in charge of steering. After a while, Lloyd and Harumi realized that there's something in the shallow water. She starts the engine again at full speed and she steers the boat, in order to get away from the creature. The creature got away and the boat got pulled by the river current. Lloyd ordered Harumi to steer back but she couldn't. Then both of them fell in the water. However, they managed to swim to land, where Lloyd finds the Oni Temple holding the Mask of Hatred. Harumi smiled evilly to herself as Lloyd prepared to go inside the temple. Game of Masks Harumi experiences flashbacks of the day she lost her biological parents before going on with Lloyd into the Oni Temple to find the Mask of Hatred, deliberately setting off a trap before finding the mask. Since she was unable to grab it, Harumi let slip that she knows that only someone with Oni blood can grab it, resulting in Lloyd realizing that she is The Quiet One. She tells Lloyd her reason for resurrecting Lord Garmadon, calling him the real hero as he destroyed the Great Devourer, mocking the Ninja for their failed efforts while also revealing to him that his uncle Wu was really the baby before making a grab for the mask, putting it on and turning gray. After leaving Lloyd trapped in the chamber, she sets off another trap, resulting in the temple flooding in attempt to drown Lloyd. She later reunited with her comrades and they try to escape when the Ninja surround them and she taunts them over their previous belief in her before Lloyd was able to get out the cave and the creature from before attacks them. Realizing the Ninja are distracted, the Sons of Garmadon use this to their advantage to take the Destiny's Bounty and flee with the masks. Lloyd comes to stop them, but is captured. Dread on Arrival Harumi, ditching her green outfit, replaces it with black clothing, red face paint and undoes her hair. She then personally escorts Lloyd to the Temple of Resurrection, which was underneath the palace. There, she reveals to the Green Ninja she had also kidnapped his mother Misako, who found Toddler Wu, and uses her as her insurance policy against the Ninja should they come. After Lloyd tells her to release his mother as their conflict was just between them, Harumi coldly tells him there was never anything between them, and has the heartbroken Lloyd and Misako locked in counter cells where, if one cell is raised, the other is lowered into the sea, where piranhas will eat them. Before starting the ceremony to resurrect Lord Garmadon, she takes one strand of each of their hair, as the spell requires hair from the brother (which she already had, from baby Wu), the wife, and son. As she conjures the resurrection spell, she continuously calls out to Garmadon through the now-opened portal. However, the Ninja interfere, and free Lloyd and Misako. Together, they use Spinjitzu to knock her down, throwing off her concentration for the spell. The portal closes, angering Harumi, who collapses on the pedestal she had been using for the spell. The police arrive, and arrest all the members of the Sons of Garmadon as a dazed Harumi regains consciousness before she is personally arrested by Simon and Tommy. She screams in anger at her defeat as she is taken from the temple. As she was put in the back of a transport van, Lloyd stops a cop from closing the back doors so that he could speak with her. Harumi tries to manipulate Lloyd again, telling him that he was right and that this wasn't her. Enlightened by her betrayal, Lloyd immediately sees through the lie, and tells her to stop, using her previous words about the Quiet One against her: "It looks like you were wrong. You weren't the one that got away." Enraged, she attempts to lunge at him, but now cold to her, Lloyd closes the doors on her face. Lloyd watches as she is driven away towards the police station while her forces are sent to Kryptarium Prison. True Potential Harumi sits in an interrogation room, refusing to speak and give out any information, watched by Simon and the Commissioner before Garmadon arrives, in a stolen garbage truck, and takes down the officers and frees her. They later go to Kryptarium to break out her forces and take it over, kicking Noble out. Upon being told by Luke of Lloyd's arrival, she decided to show the whole fight between him and Garmadon across Ninjago. After Garmadon defeats Lloyd, Harumi tells Garmadon to let Lloyd live so he could see his reign. She then orders her forces to head to Ninjago at dawn, to proclaim Garmadon as the new Emperor of Ninjago. Big Trouble, Little Ninjago Harumi was present when Garmadon created Colossi and scared off a lone villager, who wanted to fight before they head to Ninjago and attack. She evens let's the civilians live if they kneel before Garmadon, which some reluctantly do so. Harumi later confronted Lloyd as he was fleeing with Wu in his arms and puts on the Mask of Hatred, once more to pursue him. When they came up to a dead end, she had offered the powerless Lloyd a position in the Sons of Garmadon, but he refuses and jumps off the roof, onto the roof of a tram before she soon confronts him on it. She later stopped Lloyd from jumping onto the Destiny's Bounty, but failed to stop Wu before the Colossi caught a hold of the ship. She soon forced him to watch as the ship was destroyed and incorrectly assumed Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, and Wu are dead, unaware that they had used Traveler's Tea beforehand and was about to resume fighting Lloyd. But, for the second time, Lloyd uses her own words against her before jumping off the tram and landing on a boat where Misako, Nya, and P.I.X.A.L. were waiting. Harumi watched them escape into the tunnel, as Garmadon declared that Ninjago was his. Hunted Firstbourne Harumi and Mr. E travel to the top of Borg Tower to report to Lord Garmadon. Garmadon admits his confusion on how Lloyd is still out there, despite having nothing. He contemplates using the Colossi to force his son out, but Harumi advises against it, telling him it will make the people of Ninjago desperate. She tells him she could use something more surgical, and gives Mr. E the mission of finding Lloyd. Iron & Stone Harumi and the other generals of the Sons of Garmadon are summoned to Emperor Garmadon's throne, due to their failure to capture Lloyd. Harumi is intimidated by Garmadon and watches Mr. E approaches before him. Harumi explains that Mr. E did everything he could, however, they were unaware Lloyd had assistance from the Elemental Masters. Garmadon is outraged by this and uses his Destruction to lift up Mr. E and tear him apart from the inside out. Harumi claims that Mr. E is just a machine built to follow orders, but Garmadon ignores this plea and continues to destroy Mr. E. Garmadon then finishes him off by tearing off his limbs, releasing his grip. Garmadon made another demand for his son and threatened to tear Harumi apart if they fail again; she bowed, but hid that she was scared by the threat. Radio Free Ninjago Despite Mr. E's death, Harumi remains loyal to Garmadon. When he senses Lloyd's presence, she volunteers to handle tower security. She was later, unknowingly, followed by Paleman as she made her rounds. When Garmadon felt Lloyd's presence and assumed he was on the upper floor, she follows him into the elevator. Later, when Lloyd made his speech, Harumi tried using a recording of his loss against his father to stop him, but he overcomes it and continues speaking. After some time, Killow and she barge in, only to find them gone, but realizing the location of their base after seeing garbage trucks drive away. How to Build a Dragon After learning the Resistance's location, she reports back to Garmadon, along with Killow and Ultra Violet. When she tells Garmadon that he had warned them that Lloyd was close and that she failed to protect him, the Emperor voices his agreement. Ultra Violet then tells Harumi it was her fault Lloyd was able to broadcast the message. Garmadon then asked her if he was not clear of what he would do if her machine failed him, to which Harumi replied she was. Garmadon then levitates her with his power, to which Harumi pleads with him by bringing up the fact that she was the one who resurrected him, but Garmadon is ready to kill her. However, Garmadon spares her when she tells him that she knows the location of the Resistance's base, and Harumi is then ordered to show him the location of the garbage depot. The Sons of Garmadon then travel there. The Gilded Path The Sons of Garmadon ambush the Resistance, and a battle begins. Harumi arrives wearing the Mask of Hatred, and orders Lloyd to be taken alive. Lloyd and Skylor defeat the oncoming bikers, and Harumi attempts to defeat the Green Ninja herself, only to be held back by Skylor as Lloyd makes an escape. Skylor then attempts to pull the Mask from Harumi, but Harumi kicks her foe away. After, she turns around and is hit by the armored car that fled with Lloyd. She later stands with Garmadon as he watches them escape the Colossi. Two Lies, One Truth After returning to find Garmadon missing, Harumi goes to find him, tracking the dark lord down to The Temple of Ressurection. He tells her that he had the chance to destroy his son, but he hesitated, despite the fact that Harumi only resurrected the dark Oni side of him. Harumi tells him that he encompasses all, and that he must let go of all he still loves. She tells him to take her as a daughter, so he can kill his son. Garmadon raises his blade as Harumi tells him she is his to command. Garmadon then dubs her his Daughter, telling her to see her new father. He then tells her that together, they will kill the Green Ninja. Later, Harumi, alongside Killow travel to hunt down Lloyd. They search a community, asking around with force for his location. Lloyd finds out about the hunt and then has Mistaké shapeshift to look like him to lead the bikers away. Lloyd's allies take out the bikers one by one until they all corner Harumi. Harumi sees Lloyd without his ninja gi and mocks him, only to be surrounded and captured. The Weakest Link Harumi was tied up at The Resistance base, while Lloyd and the others debated what to do with her, debating whether trading her for the members locked in prison. Harumi mocks Lloyd, asking how he feels knowing that his father cares more for her than for him. Lloyd then says Garmadon is unlikely to want to trade. They are then called out of the room and Nya stays gaurding her while the others discuss. They return and drop the Oni Mask of Hatred at her feet. Harumi asks if they've are going to use it, but Lloyd says he is not. Nya then puts a gag on her mouth to stop her from talking. After Dareth took watch, she managed to remove the gag and tie him up. She went back to Garmadon in order to stop Mistaké and Skylor from getting his power of Destruction. Saving Faith Harumi exposed Mistaké, revealing her true identity to Garmadon. She warned her master, as Mistaké transforms into her true Oni form And fought the Emperor. She attacked the Oni, knocking her to the ground before being thrown aside. As Mistake created a dark vortex, Harumi gave another warning to Garmadon, as "Skylor" tried to touch him. He knocked her back, only to find it was Mistaké. Skylor then touched him and escaped, while Garmadon fought the old lady. Later on, she stood by Garmadon’s side during his fight to control the Colossi. She warned Garmadon to leave, but he refused. Fearing that he would fail and they would die, she runs away, abandoning him and ran down the steps from Borg Tower, using a zip line to another building. She ran inside as the Colossi hit the building and moved, causing the whole block to shake. She ran to find an exit, being about to leave, when she heard a young boy crying. She ran to where she heard it and she saw a family being separated by a lift, just like what had happened to her in the attack of the Great Devourer. She remembered that day and decided she could help the family. She united them, not wanting the child to end up like her, and guided them out but she is trapped in the building herself. She tells the family to go and that she will find another way out. She heads to the top of the building, just as the power struggle between Garamdon and Skylor causes the Colossi to hit the building again. She sees Lloyd from across the city, locking eyes with him as he says her name. The building then collapses, with Harumi still on the roof. As Lloyd and Garmadon watch, and Garmadon cries out in fury and sorrow, turning his rage on Lloyd. Description Harumi has long white hair with long bangs fashioned in a high ponytail (when she wears her princess outfit) or in a bun with chopsticks (when she wears her civilian outfit). In the Palace, she wears a green kimono, a white cape with red flowers and a collar, a golden headpiece and kabuki makeup. As a civilian, she wears green overalls with a hood with a shirt in the style of a similar pattern as her cape underneath and her full lips painted red. As the Quiet One, Harumi wears black clothing and red face paint over her eyes with no lipstick. She also has straight bangs and her hair undone. Before losing her biological parents, Harumi had light blonde hair. As a child, she wore a brown long-sleeved "frog button" shirt like her mother and had bangs and her hair in two braids. After being adopted she wore a green kimono and make up but no cape or headpieces and her hair appears to be shorter or loose. Personality When she was younger, Harumi was a normal, happy child who played with toys and drew pictures based off of the Ninjas' adventures. After she lost her parents, she grew jaded and became vengeful towards the Ninja for not being able to save them, especially Lloyd who she felt was not worthy of being Garmadon's son since he was the one who released the Serpentine. She is very deceptive, and was able to hide her true intentions for years from all who knew her. Hatred consumes her, and she cares for nothing more than taking away everything Lloyd loves, even it means causing even more destruction than what killed her parents in the first place. In her princess persona, she seemed to be a benevolent figure who cared for others as shown when she helped poor civilians out by giving them food. She was able to gain the trust of the Ninja by using flattering words. After the revelation of her status as the Quiet One was revealed, she became cold and ruthless, even admitting with no remorse she was the one who caused the explosion that killed her adoptive parents whom she never saw as family. However, the way she exclaimed to Lloyd that the Emperor and Empress were never her parents, suggests she may regret giving the orders to attack the palace, which resulted in their deaths. This is reinforced by the fact that Harumi kept a photo of all three of them together along with the one of her birth parents and was briefly seen looking at it with sad eyes before Nya interrupted her. She is very sadistic, as she took pleasure in Lloyd's suffering after telling him there was never anything between them, which broke his heart. She also took amusement from holding both Lloyd and Misako in cages above piranha-infested water to force the Ninja to choose one of them. After her defeat, Harumi was frantic as she protested being arrested. When Lloyd came to speak with her, she attempted to convince him she had seen the error of her ways, but Lloyd refused her pleas. Enraged, she lunged at him before he shut the door of the police transport on her face. Once liberated by a resurrected Garmadon, Harumi was very excited and wasted no time getting revenge on the Ninja. She watched with glee as Garmadon attacked Lloyd, but she advised him to spare his son so that Lloyd may watch Ninjago fall under Garmadon's control. When Mr. E was killed after being torn apart, Harumi looked on in shock and fear as Garmadon threatened to do the same to her. She also pleads with him as he prepares to kill her in How to Build a Dragon. She may still have good within her, yet in "Two Lies, One Truth," she asks Garmadon to take her in as his daughter. In "Saving Faith," she has also shown cowardice, as she ran away from Garmadon when he was battling with Skylor for the control of the Colossi. She was killed after she had a change of heart and saved a family from sharing the same fate as her parents. Ninjago.com Description Princess Harumi, also known as the Jade Princess, is the adopted daughter of the Emperor and Empress of NINJAGO® world. Relationships Appearances Trivia *She is younger than the Ninja.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/941337768684347392 *Her name means "Govern, Beauty." *Despite her antagonistic nature, she was Lloyd's love interest. *She is the second character that was adopted by another family, the first was Jay. *She has said herself to be a slob, with an extremely unkempt room. *She started plotting her revenge between Seasons 2 and 3.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/972366695896580096 *Her hairstyle as a civilian is the same as Koko's hair from ''The LEGO Ninjago Movie, while as the princess, it is the same as Lady Iron Dragon's. *She was born with blonde hair, and it became white at some point after being adopted into the Royal Family. *The product animation for 70643 Temple of Resurrection showed Harumi and Hutchins fighting the Ninja, spoiling her identity. *In the "Dead Man's Squall," Lloyd and Harumi almost kiss, but Lloyd chickens out just before it happens. **In "The Quiet One" Harumi kisses Lloyd on the cheek after she saves him from being eaten by a tree. *She was the second villain to hide their true identity. The first one is Krux, who was known as Dr. Saunders. *She is somewhat like Morro, seeking revenge because of something she could have had or been. In her case, she could have still had her parents, and in Morro's case, he could have been the Green Ninja. *Before the Great Devourer incident, Harumi was a supporter of the Ninja. *The Great Devourer indirectly made her evil. This is similar to Lord Garmadon, but he was corrupted by the venom; Harumi was corrupted by the grief cause by the Devourer, as well as the knowledge that Garmadon destroyed it. *She reappears as an antagonist in Season 9. *She is the first major female villain besides the The Preeminent. *Along with Lord Garmadon, Harumi is the first main antagonist of their respective debut season to successfully conquer Ninjago. *Harumi is one of the few antagonists of either a season or an episode to have been captured, the others being Pythor (The Titanium Ninja-The Greatest Fear of All), Soto (Pirates Vs. Ninja-now (Enkrypted in an erased timeline)), and Flintlocke (Dark Island Trilogy-now). Gallery HarumiTempImage.png 70643 alt8.jpg Harumi0.jpg Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-57-28.png Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-57-37.png RoyalFamily.png PrincessHarumi.jpg Capture 29.5.JPG|"The masks must never be reunited or Ninjago will be doomed." CaptureHarumi.JPG Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-57-56.png Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-58-03.png Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-58-29.png Amino IMG 1649.PNG Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-58-52.png Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-59-00.png|Harumi and Zane Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-59-15.png|Harumi and Lloyd Capture 9.5.JPG Capture 24.5.JPG|Behind Lloyd. MoS76Lloyd&Harumi.jpeg tumblr_p3ll5kCinr1vklydeo4_500.jpg|link=Lloyd MoS76Welcome.jpeg Harumi3.jpg EP77_Harumi_with_her_birth_parents.png EP77_Royal_Family_Portrait.png EP77_Harumi_looking_at_the_photos.png MoS77Nya&Harumi.jpeg LloyRumi 2.JPG Harumi33.jpg MoS79HarumiSword.png LloyRumi 3.JPG|Harumi Starting the Engine LloyRumi 4.JPG LloyRumi 9.JPG LloyRumi 8.JPG MoS80Beast Lloyrumi.png LloyRumi 1.JPG|Harumi kisses Lloyd on the cheek LloyRumi 5.JPG LloyRumi 6.JPG LloyRumi 7.JPG|Harumi revealed as the Quiet One LloyRumi 10.JPG MoSUltraMask.png|Harumi wearing the Oni Mask of Hatred during "Game of Masks." MoS81Preparing.png MoS81Lloyrumi1.png MoS81Enter the Temple.png MoS81Harumi with Figures.png MoS81HarumiFather.png MoS81Harumis Family.png MoS81HFamily.png MoS81Nostairs.png MoS81Lift.png MoS81SaveHarumi.png MoS81AfterSnakeAttack.png MoS81Parentsphoto.png MoS81Harumikid.png Screen Shot 2018-03-07 at 7.52.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-03-07 at 8.07.44 pm.png|Harumi and Lloyd finding the Mask of Hatred. Screen Shot 2018-03-07 at 8.09.30 pm.png|Harumi trying to grab the Mask Of Hatred Screen Shot 2018-03-29 at 10.18.33 pm.png|Harumi tells Lloyd of her damsel in distress facade. Screen Shot 2018-03-29 at 10.09.40 pm.png MoS82 Harumi Police.png MoS82 The Harumi.png MoS82 Lloyd and Harumi.png|Arrested, Harumi pleads to Lloyd. MoS82 Spinjitzu Lloyd.png MoS82 before portal.png MoS82 Start.png MoS82 this Mask is on fire!.png Harumiquietone.jpg|Harumi calls to Lord Garmadon MoS82 New Harumi.png MoS81Smiles.png MoS81Denied.png MoS81Recover.png MoS81MyMask.png MoS81HarumiWatches.png MoS81Fight.png MoS81Maskplace.png MoS81unfairfight.png MoS81Beforebattle.png MoS82Position.png MoS82Winds.png MoS82Tear.png MoS82Smug.png MoS82HarumiSurprised.png MoS82Beams.png MoS82 Harumi Police.png MoS82 Spinjitzu.png MoS82 Spinjitzu Lloyd.png EmperorGarmAndHarumi.png E0D9AA30-E0DE-49D8-8F0C-EB7F01AAE6B2.jpeg|Harumi scared. UltraVioletMaskOfVengeance.png|Harumi holding the Oni Mask of Hatred in the Season 9 intro HarumiScaredS9E86.png|Pleading for Lord Garmadon not to kill Mr. E HarumiThreatenedS9E86.png|Harumi threatened by Lord Garmadon MrEHarumiS9E86.png|Harumi and Mr. E before Lord Garmadon GarmadonSneerS9E86.png HarumiShockedS9E86.png|Harumi watching Mr. E's death in shock HarumiGlareS9E87.png|"Just don't make me look bad!" HarumiCloseupS9E87.png HarumiNotAmusedS9E87.png HarumiObiviousS9E87.png|Oblivious that The Resistance is sneaking around behind her. SneakyPalemanS9E87.png|Harumi entering an elevator with Paleman behind her. HarumiElevatorS9E87.png HarumiPressingButtonS9E87.png DoILookLikeAFoolS9E87.png|Behind Lord Garmadon DhwQNYTXUAEU8Ss.jpg|It was at that moment Harumi knew DhwQM4XW0AAz9tI.jpg|Harumi is nearly killed A.PNG|Harumi is captured by Lloyd DiUsVuEVMAE8CMl.jpeg|Her last smile References de:Harumi nl:Harumi pl:Harumi Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Females Category:Ninja's love Interest Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Evil Category:Sons of Garmadon (Group) Category:Kryptarium Inmates Category:Hunted Category:Humans Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Deceased Category:Departed Realm Inhabitants